Fresh D unser Saviour
by Francenstein
Summary: Spielt im Coldmirror-Universum. Fresh D beruft eine Leherversammlung vor Beginn des Schuljahres ein. Was kann da schon passieren?


Fresh D, unser Saviour

AN Ich besitze weder die Rechte an Harry Potter noch die Rechte an Fresh D. Die Geschichte findet im Coldmirror Universum ihrer Harry Potter Synchros und Hörspielen statt. Referenzen zu Ereignissen in den Synchros oder Hörbüchern können also vorkommen. Wer die Synchros oder die Hörspiele nicht kennt, hat echt was verpasst. Es ist alles auf Youtube zu finden und es ist sehr stumpfsinnig lustig. Diese Idee kam mir, weil ich gesehen habe, dass einer eine Fanfiction über Draco in Pigfarts von A very Potter Musical geschrieben hat. Da dachte ich mir, so etwas beklopptes kann ich auch schreiben und das folgende ist das Ergebnis.

Professor McGonagall ging zum Lehrerzimmer mit einer schlimmen Vorahnung. Es war eine Woche vor Schulbeginn und Fresh Dumbledore hatte eine Lehrerversammlung angeordnet. Wahrscheinlich hat er wieder so eine verrückte Idee das Schuljahr „more epic" zu gestalten. Letztes Jahr hatte er extra eine Feuertombola mit einem Plastikpokal kommen lassen und zuvor einen Pornodarsteller Mathe unterrichten lassen. Sie fragte sich wirklich, wer seine Kinder auf diese Schule schickt. Viel werden die Schüler eher nicht gelernt haben, außer wie man Eierkuchen macht und wie man eine Feder fliegen lässt. Fresh D ist auch nur deshalb Schulleiter geworden, weil er sich den Posten gekauft hatte und nun als Maskottchen der Schule herumlief, weshalb die ganzen Jugendlichen sich darum zu reißen schienen bei einem Hip-Hop Star auf die Schule zu gehen. Sie konnte eigentlich nicht mal wirklich urteilen, da sie hier nur unterrichtete, um ihre Villa auf Mallorca halten zu können. Mittlerweile kam sie beim Lehrerzimmer an und ging hinein. Anscheinend war sie eine der letzten und setzte sich auf ihren Stammplatz neben Severus Snape, der sich seinerseits total auf Professor Sprout fixierte. Sie sah aus als hätte sie sich grade einen im Gewächshaus durchgezogen. „Hoffentlich kommt der alte senile Mann jetzt nicht auf die Idee, Drogen anzubauen und zu verkaufen", dachte Professor McGonagall panisch. Sie hörte ein Geräusch und drehte sich um, jedoch war es nur Udo, der mit seinen Gummischuhen hineinkam. „Typisch Dumbledore, ein Meeting anzusetzen und dann selbst zu spät zu kommen", flüsterte Snape zu ihr. „Was hattest du denn erwartet?", fragte sie ihren Kollegen. „Nichts, aber ich wollte hier pünktlich weg." „Wofür das denn? Es sind doch noch keine Schüler da, die Du nerven oder belästigen kannst." „Ich habe neue Kaninchenbabies, um die ich mich kümmern muss", antwortet Snape. McGonagall schlug sich nur die Hand vors Gesicht und fing an zu stöhnen. Indem Moment trat Fresh D hinein. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn, weil er eine türkise Robe über seinem gelb-lila gefärbten Hawaiihemd und seiner roten mit weißen Palmen besteckten Badehose trug. Die abschätzenden Blicke schien er jedoch nicht zu merken und fing direkt die Versammlung an.

„Schönen Day, meine Backstagecrew! Wie ihr wisst haben wir ein neues Schuljahr vor uns und ich habe mir da was ganz tolles für ausgedacht!", fing Dumbledore enthusiastisch an. Es kam ein allgemeines Stöhnen von den Sitzen und ein „Ich hasse Dumbledore!". Unbeirrt fuhr er fort: „Ich habe jetzt neulich Book of Mormon gesehen und dachte ich need that auch! Also, bringen wir den Kids dieses Jahr bei, was ein Saviour ich doch bin und das es nur über mich ins paradise geht!" Die Lehrer schienen alle in einer Schockstarre versunken zu sein. Während Professor McGonagall nach Luft rang, starrte Flitwick den alten Mann völlig verwirrt an. Snape war der einzige, dem es nicht die Sprache verschlagen hatte und murmelte: „Jetzt ist der alte Knacker völlig senil und verrückt geworden." Dumbledore grinste immer noch erwartungsvoll und meinte: „Ja, ich habe mir da auch schon was überlegt: In der ersten Stunde rappen die Schüler erst mal über meinen Erfolg über den dunklen Lord. Ab jetzt muss man sich immer im Unterricht mit einem Freestyle Rap begrüßen. Die Schüler heißen jetzt auch nicht mehr Schüler, sondern Freshnomies. Sie können auch von House zu House ziehen und Menschen von ihrem Saviour überzeugen! Die erzählen denen die News, dass Fresh D sie alle vor dem Dark Lord saven wird und sie so in den Haven kommen werden." McGonagall kam langsam aus ihrer Schockstarre und brachte immer noch leicht verwirrt vor: „Du willst wirklich eine Religion gründen?" Der alte Hiphopper nahm das aber überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis: „Freestyle Rap ist jetzt auch ein Unterrichtsfach, unterrichtet vom besten Rapper aller Zeiten! Ich meine, unsere Students tragen eh schon uniforms, da können wir auch ne religiöse School sein!" „Wir werden nicht dadurch eine religiöse Schule, dass Du Dich als Retter aufführst.", merkte Snape an. Flitwick fragte nur: „Glauben Sie überhaupt an Gott?" Fresh D winkte die Bemerkungen mit einer Handbewegung ab: „Leute, ich habe Euch eine Message zu vertellen: Ich habe Peace gebracht, indem ich den Dark Lord gebattlet habe!" „Du hast ein Rapbattle gewonnen, was den Leuten nur gefallen hat, weil ihr aufgehört habt zu rappen!", erklärte Professor McGonagall. „Ich habe die wizarding Welt zu Peace gebracht, das muss die ganze Welt erfahren! Das werden wir den Freshnomies beibringen. Außerdem werden wir alle News demnächst per Post schicken!" „Die Hogwartsbriefe werden sowieso schon mit der Post geschickt!", erklärte McGonagall kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe den Dark Lord besiegt, das war das Ende vom Krieg. Jetzt haben wir alle peace, dass finden wir gar nicht fies. Das forgetten wir jetzt never, so danken wir Fresh Dumbleddore for ever!", rappte Fresh D vor sich hin. „Das wird unser neuer Lobrap. Statt anderen Göttern zu danken, verbieten wir die jetzt und alle thanken jetzt nur noch mir!" „Albus, das ist doch eine miese Idee", versuchte McGonagall zu erklären, wurde jedoch von Dumbledore unterbrochen: „So jetzt, wo ich Ihr agreement habe, werde ich mal anfangen mehr über mich zu rappen." „Noch mehr?", fragte Flitwick. „Peace out, Backstagecrew!", verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und verließ glücklich das Lehrerzimmer. Die anderen blieben noch sitzen und schauten sich verdutzt an. MCGonagall fing an zu stöhnen und stützte ihren Kopf mit den Händen ab und murmelte: „Das wird ein langes Jahr!"


End file.
